Priority List
by LSpade
Summary: AU. Lois comes back before Lana leaves. Clark doesn't know what to think, so he just acts.


**Another one shot! Man, I'm on a roll! Alright, this one takes place around when Lana put on the suit. Obviously AU. My twist has Lois coming back before Lana leaves. Now, let's just see what happens in my version of **_**Smallville**_**, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville…unfortunately.**

Clark stared out of the kitchen window, his thoughts crashing down in his mind much like the rain in which fell relentlessly outside. The dark sky lit up with each bolt of lightning and the cracking thunder echoed off the fields for miles. It was a tremendously dreary day. Clark sighed heavily, his musing only further dampening his mood.

"Clark?"

He turned at the sound of his name being called and his eyes fell on the petite brunette at the bottom of the stairs. Looking at her now, he noticed the difference in her appearance. She no longer looked like the sweet, innocent girl who lived next door to him growing up, but rather a headstrong woman ready to take on the world. Along with that, he knew she harbored secrets, much like she did since they graduated from high school. The woman standing before him had changed a long time ago and he was only starting to realize he'd stopped loving her since before she left the last time.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Clark asked, moving away from the sink.

Lana smiled sadly and walked over to the kitchen island. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Clark looked at her for a moment before sighing. "It's Jimmy. I'm just worried about him. I haven't seen him since the whole wedding fiasco. I'm glad we found Chloe in time, but I wish I knew how Jimmy was doing."

"And Lois," Lana chimed. He looked up at her in a somewhat startled manner. "I saw you two at the wedding. Something was going on when I walked in."

"No, we were…I was just…" he sighed, suddenly too tired to lie. "I've fallen deep."

Lana put on a brave face and nodded understandingly. After all, she was the one who finally cut ties with him, but it still hurt to know Clark moved on. "You love her." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, Lana. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Clark. It's okay. I may not be the love of your life, but I'm still your friend. You can talk to me," she gently encouraged, moving over to place a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know how it happened, but it did. And I can't stop thinking about her, you know? She's just everywhere, in everything I do. And that makes me feel even worse for leaving her high and dry at the wedding. What's worse, I let her walk away when all I wanted was to keep her wrapped in my arms after everything that happened. But, she left and I'm going out of my mind. I just can't work up the courage to go and see her."

"Well…this is hard for me to hear, but it's not like you were together. She will understand why you did what you did," Lana said.

"Not unless I tell her the truth," he said. "She'll never forgive me for this." He looked down at her, silently praying Lois would find it in her heart to excuse his behavior. "How are you doing?" he asked, changing the subject. "Is the suit bothering you?"

Lana smiled at his tactics. "No, I'm fine. I don't feel any different, well just a little super," she joked, then grew serious. "Clark, you don't need to worry about me."

Clark smiled. He moved over to the cupboard and pulled to mugs out. He turned and placed them on the kitchen island. "Do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure," she smiled.

He put a little pot on the stove filled with milk, cocoa powder, and sugar. He turned the burner on, then turned to her. "Thank you…for listening," he said softly.

"I'm always here for you, Clark," she smiled warmly.

The house was filled with silence as the rain continued violently outside. Before either could say a word, there was a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Lana asked, standing up.

"Or in this weather?" Clark moved toward the door. He opened it and his heart almost gave out. There, standing before him, dripping wet and nervously biting her bottom lip, was no other than, "Lois." He said her name just above a whisper, too afraid it wasn't real. His brain couldn't form and actual sentence. "You're back."

"Not for long, but I'm a little drunk and I wasn't sure if I'd have been able to do this any other time for lack of insane courage. I needed to see you tonight," she spoke rather quickly, her words a little too slurred for clear iteration.

"To…to see me?" Clark asked, still in shock from seeing her standing at the door.

"Yes…" she nodded. "To see you."

He shook his head as if to that would clear the surprise and sudden nerves out of his system. "C-come in," he said, making room for her to enter the house.

Lois walked in after some hesitation. When Clark closed the door, he finally tore his eyes away from her face and his gaze landed on her clothes. Her very wet clothes. Her formfitting jeans were dripping on the carpet in the foyer and his eyes roamed up to her soaked blue tank top, which clung to her toned stomach and round breasts. She had on a black jacket that added to the water puddle pooling around her high heels. Clark's stare moved back up to her face, where loose strands from her ponytail stuck to her cheeks. He couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful.

"Uh, do you need a towel or something to warm up?" he asked, glued to his spot. He was afraid that if he moved, he would grab her and kiss her until _he_ couldn't breathe.

"No, I just came here to-"

"Clark, the hot cocoa is ready," Lana said as she came from the kitchen. Upon seeing the other brunette in the room, she froze. "Oh, hi, Lois. What were doing out in the rain? Clark, get her a towel."

Clark could see the hurt flood her face as she looked at Lana, but she hid it, maybe too well. "Hey, Lana! Wow, I didn't know you'd be here. Uh, no, I don't need anything. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll just go." She hastily moved toward the door.

"Wait, Lois. You said you came here for something," Clark said, reaching out for her. His heart shattered when she backed away.

"Oh, you know what? It doesn't matter. Forget about it. It's fine." She plastered a fake smile on her face, the one she uses when she was trying to put on the façade of happiness, before fumbling with the door and racing out into the storm.

Clark stood immobilized, staring out the opened door, watching Lois run to her car. He couldn't move, he was so confused, and moreover, he was scared; too scared to risk his heart if what he saw in Lois's eyes were a hallucination. Lana stared at him in disbelief. He was going to miss his chance if he didn't move soon.

She stepped toward him. "Clark, go after her." He snapped back to look at her, worry evident in his eyes. She smiled encouragingly. "Go now."

Without giving it another thought, he bolted out the door and into the rain, running after the woman of his dreams. As luck was on his side, he saw her just reach her car. The rain was making it a little difficult to see, but Clark knew he would get to her. He ran, using his super speed, and caught her arm before she opened the car door.

Lois looked up at him with wide eyes, easily enthralled by the warmth of his hand and how close he was standing to her, the water drops from his hair falling on her face. She had to steel herself from him if only to protect her heart. He'd already hurt her once, and once is more than Lois allowed.

"What are you doing, Smallville? You'll catch a cold," she scolded him.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"I…uh, I just…wanted to-to make sure you were okay after what happened at Chloe's wedding…you know, with the monster thing." She knew it sounded anything but convincing.

"What about the other thing?" Clark asked, moving closer to her.

Lois instinctively retreated and her back collided with the car. "What other thing?" she asked, even though she knew.

"Our dance," he said, too determined not to lose her. "What about our dance?"

She shook in fear more than from the cold rain that continued to drench them. "Oh, that…no, don't worry about it, Smallville. No hard feelings."

"I'm not asking about hard feelings," he said, his hands grabbing her waist and pressing her to him.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders for balance because she didn't trust her legs to keep her up. "Then what are you asking about?" She couldn't mask the tremble in her voice if she tried.

One of Clark's hands left her waist and cupped her face, his thumb running along her quivering lips. He felt her hands squeeze his shoulders in response. Without letting himself think, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, tasting the drops of water that clung to her. He pulled back slowly, not giving into his desires to kiss her senseless until _he_ couldn't breathe.

"I've wanted to do that since the wedding," he said quietly.

Lois didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't even move. Clark grew nervous. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but her face the entity of impassiveness. Worried he may have crossed the line, he took a step back, releasing his hold on her. Still, she didn't say a word.

"Lois?" he said nervously. Running a hand through his sopping wet hair, he sighed. "Okay, look. I'm sorry. I just-"

"Why did you just do that?" she finally shouted over the rain. "You just changed everything!"

"Maybe things needed to be changed!" he snapped, no longer caring about approaching the issue gently. "Things need to change from what we're doing right now. God, Lois! Ever since you left, I've been going crazy. You won't call, you won't text, not even a freaking email! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"How it makes you feel?" she asked angrily. "It shouldn't make you feel anything! I'm not high enough on your priority list that I have to check in with you and I'm fine with that!" She yanked open her car door. "You know what? Coming out here was a huge mistake!"

Before she could slip into the safety confines of her car, Clark grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, slamming the door shut. "What the hell are you talking about? If you aren't at the very top of my priority list, then who is?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Lois yelled, pushing against his iron grip. "How about the love of your life in there right now?" She flailed her arm in the direction of the house. "How about Lana? The one who will always own your heart? Let's face it, Clark. You will never be over her!"

"How can you say that when I'm out here with you? Answer me that. And if I'm so in love with Lana, why am I so concerned about you leaving? Please, tell me, Lois. If Lana and I are back together, why is she gone and I want you?"

She stared at him in shock as his words sunk in. He actually wanted her? As in _wanted_ wanted? That couldn't be right. Lois shook her head, dismissing his words. It was just too good to be true. "Clark, I can't do this right now. You, you're confused. This is me, Lois Lane. You can't stand me, remember?"

Clark pulled her as close to him as possible. He pushed her wet hair from her face. "You drive me up the wall and get under my skin like no other, but Lois, I don't want you any other way. You know me better than anyone, you keep me on my toes and never cut me any slack. That's why you're high on my priority list. You're the most important person in my life. Do you understand me, Lois? I can't imagine my life without you."

She pushed valiantly against his chest. "No, don't say it if it isn't true," she pleaded, begging him not to drastically change the dynamic of their relationship.

Clark tightened his arms around her, bringing his face closer to hers. "It's true, and deep down, you know it, too."

"Clark, please. We can't do this," she said. It was so quiet her reply, that he wouldn't have picked up on it if not for his super hearing.

"Why not, Lois? Because we might actually work? Because we might be amazing?"

"Exactly. 'Might' being the word. Clark, if we don't…work out, I'll lose you and I can't lose you, too." Her voice betrayed her vulnerability and her eyes were fixated on his chest where his soaked t-shirt clung like a second skin.

"Lois, you would never lose me. I won't let that happen," he said, lifting her chin to look in her eyes.

"Smallville, why can't we just continue like we are? Why change our relationship?" she asked.

"Because I can't do it anymore," was his answer. She searched his eyes cautiously. "I want you. I want more than what we have right now…I love you."

Lois's eyes widened at those three little words. "I…you love…you love me?"

"Yes, I love you," he smiled slightly, his eyes serious.

Her mouth opened and closed several times, trying to understand what just happened. "Clark Kent…loves me."

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked, amused.

"Are you kidding? It's unfathomable!" She gripped the back of his head and crushed her lips to his. He responded immediately, the water drops mingling between their lips. Lois pulled away slowly. "But I love you, too, Smallville."

Clark grinned widely and pulled her into a huge bear hug, lifting her off the ground, and spinning her around. Lois squealed in a girlish manner and her arms tightened around his neck. He laughed happily and made his way towards the house. She wrapped her legs around his waist to better assess him in walking.

"I promise, Lois. I will do right by you," he said as they entered the house.

"I know you will," she murmured, brushing his wet hair off his forehead.

"I'm starting now," he said before taking a brief pause. She was the most important thing on his priority list and at the risk of scaring her off, he spoke boldly. "I'm the Blur."

**Yes, that's how it ends. Reviews, people. I live off them. More stories in the works, so let me know you guys are still interested.**


End file.
